Cinnamon Buns
Character Info Her name is Cinnamon Buns, or just Cinnamon. She is a lot like Deema except for a few things. Her best friends are Sugar Pie, Vanilla Cake, and Lolipop Pops. Her main love interest is Choco Cream. She is 5. Cinnamon Buns is a legendary Bubble Guppy. Looks Guppy form Cinnamon Buns looks like Deema except: *Her hair is brown. *Her eyes are green. *Her tail is bright yellow with small orange swirls. *Her earrings are yellow. *She wears an orange dress with a black belt. Humanoid form Cinnamon looks the same in her humanoid form. Personality Much like Deema, she loves to be the center of attention. She's a bit goofy, but not very energetic. She's like a Drama Queen, and does things in an exaggerated fashion. She tends to be a nervous wreck at some things that could involve singing, but nothing can stop her from performing in front of an audience. She also speaks in a fancy voice. Despite this, she slowly begins to accept singing and slowly gets better, thanks to the arrival of Caramel Cider, Snicker Doodle, Cotton Puffy, Rainbow Flavor, Lemon Drop and Gelatin Soft. Relationships Lolipop Pops Lolipop and Cinnamon are best sisterly friends. They can perform and play together and always help their siblings. Blueberry Jam Cinnamon seems to have a good relationship with Blueberry. The two often like to show off and crack jokes. They both have green eyes. Because of this, it may be the fact that the two might be twins. Choco Cream Choco and Cinnamon like to entertain and have fun. They are very close. Sugar Pie Sugar and Cinnamon are very close sisterly friends. They work well together, like Oona and Deema. Vanilla Cake While Cinnamon and Vanilla have a low relationship with each other, they slowly begin to warm up to each other over time. Voice Actor *Grace Kaufman (Seasons 1-present) *Sharon Alexander (Jupiter Kids films) Trivia *Since Cinnamon Buns is Deema's legendary counterpart, they both seem to share similar traits. *Her Swarming Cakes orbs are pale orange-brown. *She seems to be the most social legendary, like Choco. *Cinnamon resembles the element of laughter. *In the episode Beware Of The Pine, she's known to have a big appetite. *Her Sweetie Mark is a cinnamon stick on a piece of bread. *Cinnamon lost her memory in the episode 99% Insane. *Cinnamon has made one absense so far - The Mystery Of The Hastified Clams, along with Sugar Pie. *In her early development, Cinnamon's hair is lighter brown with red specks and her earrings look like cinnamon rolls. She was also named Curly Spice. *Though it was known she had a big appetite, it wasn't known why she would become sick in the episode Memory-less Guppy for eating too many cupcakes. * Her name is "Curly Spice" in the UK Dub. However, her name is "Puffy Curl" in the French Dub. * Her name might've came from what Deema's hair resembles. * For Halloween, she is dressed as a jester. * She's clearly heard singing in CandyCakes Take The Separate. * Before her early development, she had no earrings. Instead, she wears an orange bracelet on her right wrist. And her hair was less puffier. She was named Puffy Curl. Category:Females Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Legendaries Category:Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Brown-Haired Characters